


Piece of Cake

by kstrumpets



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, cake baking, it takes place in a specific part of part 3 but it doesn't have any explicit spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstrumpets/pseuds/kstrumpets
Summary: Momo bakes a cake with Mitsuki. Both are cute. It multiplies from there.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i had to have other influences to convince myself to post this, but i hope it isn't too bad. it's not edited very well or beta'd, so i hope it isn't too bad!

Mitsuki walked into the doorway. He got thrown off by the smell of something cooking — cake. He went to the kitchen and peeked in, only to get surprised by who was in there.

"Momo-san, are you baking?"

The older idol looked over his shoulder and grinned widely. "Yeah! Your brother gave me some recipes and I had the evening off!"

"What is it?"

"German chocolate cake. I've never had it before, and Iori said it's popular in America! But I mostly wanted to make something for you." Mitsuki was taken aback, and his expression probably gave it away based on Momo's laugh. "You're cute when you're surprised."

Mitsuki blushed but tried to hide it behind looking disgruntled. "You're the one welcoming me and Iori as guests! You don't have to make anything for us!"

Momo waved his hand. "Let me give you something! I want to!"

Mitsuki sighed, giving in. "Okay, but only if I can help decorate! That's my favorite part!"

They chatted while the cake finished in the oven. Mitsuki filled a makeshift frosting pipe with frosting while Momo was watching.

Mitsuki set down the pipe and looked at his companion. "Momo-san?" When he got a hum in reply, he continued. "Thank you for letting Iori and I stay here while I've been dealing with my issues."

"Of course! All my kouhai are important, and I wouldn't want to leave you two in the dust when you're having a hard time!"

Mitsuki found himself trying to hold back tears. "I mean, we were just planning on going to our parents' place." He looked at Momo closer. "It really means a lot that you're so welcoming. Are you sure you don't want anything in return? A rent for however long we stay? Compensation for groceries?"

He got interrupted by a finger on his lips. It wouldn't have done much to properly silence Mitsuki, but it served its purpose.

"Your company is all the payment I need," Momo said softly.

The moment (Mitsuki wasn't sure what kind of moment it was, but still) was broken by the timer going off. Mitsuki checked how done the cake was, and — after deciding it was good — he set it on the counter to cool. He turned back to Momo, who had a soft smile on his face.

"What's up?"

Momo seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking. "Oh, I was just appreciating how much you care about this stuff. It's cute."

Mitsuki sped through five emotions at once — embarrassment, surprise, being flustered, resentment, and shyness. He settled on being flustered.

"Momo-san! I'm just used to it!"

Momo laughed softly. "It's still cute. I don't know much about baking, and you know a lot."

Mitsuki looked down at his feet. He didn't have it in him to continue protesting, so he settled on a quiet "Thank you..." He felt awkward leaving it there, so he added, "You're cute too."

The older idol seemed to embrace the compliment, throwing a peace sign and winking. "We can both be cute!"

Mitsuki laughed as he got the cake layers out of their pans. There wasn't a frosting frosting stand, so they would have to make do.

The two of them started frosting the cake, although Momo was playing around and both of them ended up with frosting on their faces. Mitsuki didn't mind — they were having fun, and Momo was good company.

\----

By the time Iori got back from school, the two were done with the cake (and both had a suspicious amount of frosting on their faces).

Iori looked between his brother and senpai. "Did you two have fun?"

Mitsuki forced back a blush. "Yes! Momo-san did a good job with the cake." He moved his gaze from his brother back to Momo.

Momo grinned. "I'm glad you like it! I tried my best!"

Iori smiled, but he hid it behind his hand. "I have some homework to do. Let me know if you need anything."

The high schooler slipped out of the kitchen, and the two remaining looked at each other again.

"You have chocolate at your nose," Momo commented.

Mitsuki shot back teasingly, "You have chocolate on your forehead."

Momo replied by wiping the chocolate off of Mitsuki's nose with his thumb and licking it off. Mitsuki returned the favor, except he rested his thumb longer than he intended while he was doing it. He smiled at Momo.

"I still think you're the cuter idol, Momo-san." Mitsuki didn't mean to say that out loud, but he figured it didn't hurt to say it.

"If we're both cute, we should combine our powers! Nobody would be able to stop us now!"

Mitsuki paused. That sounded almost like—

"Momo-san?" A hum; Momo seemed sheepish suddenly. "What do you mean by that?"

He didn't know what he expected, but...

"Well, what about a power couple?"

Mitsuki felt his cheeks warm up. "Oh?"

Momo nodded. He paused before adding, "Okay, maybe not. I don't know how relationships are supposed to work. I mostly flirt for the sake of flirting, after all."

Mitsuki was surprised. "Well, I don't think I've ever had a 'crush' in the way others describe... Um. I do know I feel different towards y-you! In a good way! I—"

Momo shushed Mitsuki in the same way as earlier. "I think I feel the same. You're really good company, and I always feel happy when I see you! You're so energetic and it rubs off!" Mitsuki was taken aback by the praise, but he stayed quiet. "Hmm. Is there a different type of relationship than the 'standard'?"

Mitsuki shrugged. "I don't see why there can't be! I don't know about expressing it with us being idols, though..."

They silently looked over each other. Mitsuki was admiring Momo, and Momo seemed to be doing the same.

"So, um, would you want to try to k...kiss?" Mitsuki asked, a little sheepishly. "I'm not too sure about it, but I'd at least want to give it a try if you wanted to."

Momo seemed surprised, seemed to think about it, then gave a small nod. Mitsuki swallowed and tried to figure out the best way to do it.

His line of thought got interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. Momo was closer, and Mitsuki started feeling a little nervous. His nerves were alleviated by Momo's beautiful smile, though. He leaned towards Momo and paused before lightly, timidly pressing their lips together.

Both of them waited there for a second until Momo blinked and his brows furrowed slightly. With a soft sigh, he pulled back and ran his hand through Mitsuki's hair. "Yeah, that doesn't feel right," he murmured.

What did feel right, however, was the desire for closeness. Momo leaned in again, except this time he brushed his nose against Mitsuki's. Momo properly embraced the younger idol, then rested his forehead against Mitsuki's; the two gazed into each other's eyes. Mitsuki let out a small, pleased sigh.

They stayed like that for a little bit before Mitsuki separated himself so he could put away the cake for later, and Momo stayed as close as he could without getting in the way.

Afterwards, Mitsuki backed into Momo's waiting embrace. His smile grew bigger at the feeling of Momo's nose rubbing against the back of his head, and he turned in his companion's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, i've been writing this and fixing this and whatnot since mid-february and i finally got myself to post it. i hope it wasn't as bad as my anxiety is telling me it is!
> 
> i'm [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mitsumomos)! i mostly rt i7 and hypmic & cry


End file.
